The invention concerns a thin walled compartmented tubular structure intended to enable a fluid to flow between an inlet tubular part and at least one outlet tubular part, oriented in different directions, generally although not necessarily mutually perpendicular.
In the expression “thin walled compartmented tubular structure”, the term “thin” signifies that the structure is formed exclusively of sheet material less than 2 mm thick.
The invention also concerns a manufacturing process for such a thin walled compartmented tubular structure.
The invention has a useful application in the aircraft industry, and in particular for the manufacture of hot air de-icing devices for the external surfaces of aircraft, such as leading edge flaps on aircraft wings. It may however be used in any other technical application requiring a change of direction of a fluid flowing within a pipe.